Espheni-Generated Humans
The Espheni-Generated Humans were part-Espheni clones of important humans used as a new tactic following the destruction of the Espheni power core and the loss of their major technology. Story Following the loss of their power core and all their technology, the Espheni began striking back by creating clones of important humans to replace the originals and infiltrate their enemies to perform various tasks. These new beings weren't fully human, but contained all the memories and knowledge of their original selves, allowing them to pass as the original human they replaced and take on their roles. Colonel Daniel Weaver believed this to be "smoke and mirrors" and a desperate Espheni tactic as they had nothing left to strike directly at the humans with.Reunion Six weeks before the 2nd Mass first encountered her, Captain Katie Marshall of the 14th Virginia was killed in a Skitter attack and secretly replaced with a clone of herself. This clone then began using the 14th Virginia to supposedly hunt down collaborators, but in reality hunted down humans who were a threat to her Espheni masters under the guise of court marshals, but in reality a witch hunt. Marshall reported to an Overlord that presumably gave her her orders and justified not fighting the Espheni directly by claiming that going after their human collaborators was more important. Despite not knowing the truth about what she really was, several members of the 14th Virginia, particularly Zak Kagel and Trevor Huston, driven by xenophobia, eagerly went along with her plans and killed 39 "collaborators" in just six weeks. After the 2nd Mass arrives at her base, a conflict arises between the two groups due to Marshall's policies. Taking advantage of the moment, the clone tried Tom, Ben, Anne and Hal Mason for treason and found them guilty so she could execute some of the greatest threats to the Espheni. However, Matt Mason and later Tom escape to get help from the rest of the 2nd Mass while Marshall, due to lingering feelings for Colonel Daniel Weaver left-over from the original Katie Marshall, spares him. As a result, when the execution is ordered to happen, the firing squad refuses to fire and it allows Tom to return with reinforcements from the 2nd Mass and Cochise of the Volm. After Kagel is killed and Tom starts rallying the 14th Virginia to his side, Marshall pulls a gun to shoot him, but is stabbed in the side by Weaver. Her black blood and the fact that Weaver saw her reporting to her Overlord master reveals her true nature. Before dying, Marshall tells Weaver that she was an experiment, but was flawed as she still retained human emotion and still loved Weaver as the original Katie Marshall did.Everybody Has Their ReasonsStalag 14th Virginia Realizing that the Global Resistance was coming for them, the Espheni created a clone of Alexis Glass-Mason to assassinate her father before he could reach them, believing that with Tom dead, the resistance would die as well. The clone, which lacked the powers of the original and had Alexis' original brown hair, was beaten up and sent to the 2nd Mass by being left in the woods near the Norfolk Base where Matt Mason and Maggie located her. Despite Maggie's suspicions, Matt insists on bringing Alexis back to base where Weaver, worried after the Katie Marshall incident, wants to kill her right away. However, Matt convinces Weaver to lock her up instead until his father can decide what to do. Over time, Alexis' brother Ben and her mother Anne visit her, but both remain wary of Alexis who's story makes it sound like she was rescued from her suicide run on the power core by the Dornia like they rescued Tom. Tom questions Alexis about the Espheni plans and the queen they serve. While this Alexis lacks the powers of her original self, Tom asks what she remembers and she reveals two vital pieces of the puzzle: the Espheni Queen only comes to a planet when the Espheni are moving on from invasion to occupation and the Espheni have been to Earth once before. When Tom comes too close, Alexis grabs him through the mesh of her cage and pulls him inside to strangle him to death. Having been alerted by Ben who discovered the truth through the Shadow Plane device, Anne, Weaver, Ben and guards rush to Tom's rescue only to have Alexis put Tom in their line of fire so that they can't shoot her. Instead, Ben hits her with the modified Dornia bioweapon, fatally infecting Alexis. Weaver attempts to question her about how many more clones there are out there, but she simply tells Tom "they're onto you" before dying and burning to ash. The 2nd Mass realize it was an assassination attempt targeted at Tom since he's going after the Espheni Queen in Washington, D.C. with the Espheni trying to eliminate him before he can get that far. Tom later tells Weaver he knew the clone wasn't the real Alexis, but hoped he could get important information out of her, which they did and then turn her to their side. The death of the clone at the hands of the Dornia bioweapon, after it was specifically modified to be harmless to humans, proves its effectiveness as a weapon against the Espheni.Reunion Any other Espheni-Generated Humans in existence were wiped out along with the Espheni and all their created races when the Dornia bioweapon was used by Tom Mason on the Espheni Queen.Reborn Biology Espheni-Generated Humans were identical to humans in every way except they bleed black blood instead of a regular human's red blood. They have all the knowledge and personality of the original human they are cloned from, but are still loyal to the Espheni cause and their mission. According to the Katie Marshall clone, she still retained her memories and emotions, which made her less than perfect. She called herself an experiment when questioned. These humans can be killed by a normal mortal wound the way any regular human can or the Dornia bioweapon even after its been modified to be harmless to humans, showing that they aren't fully human. When they are dying, these beings voices start to become distorted as shown with the Katie Marshall clone after she was fatally stabbed and the Alexis clone after she was infected with the Dornia bioweapon. These beings can't be detected by someone with spikes as shown with Ben Mason's encounters with them and at least one showed a degree of superhuman strength, though if this was due to her status as one of these humans or the fact that her original self had powers, is unknown. That clone also lacked the powers of the original besides the superhuman strength her biology as one of these clones may have given her. These humans likely possess the ability to communicate with the Overlords telepathically or at least be communicated with by them telepathically as the Katie Marshall clone was able to communicate with an Overlord without the need for a Harnessed mouthpiece. The Katie clone could be heard speaking to the Overlord, but the Overlord was shown to clearly have no mouthpiece to speak back. At times, the Katie Marshall clone would be seen to have lapses where she'd zone out for a minute during a stressful situation. Her neck wound would also bleed at these times. When warning Anne Mason that her daughter may be a clone, Weaver noted this as one of the signs that Marshall was not right. Given what occurred at the times these moments happened, this was likely Marshall figuring out how to handle the situation based on her programed mission. However, the Alexis clone showed none of this which may be because she was a newer clone than the Marshall clone and was possibly more perfected. Another sign that the clone was not right was she had the memories of the original Katie Marshall, but not the full personality, seemingly being colder and more paranoid than the real Marshall. Weaver and Lieutenant Demarcus Wolf, both of whom had known the real Marshall for years, noted these changes. Known Individuals *Katie Marshall *Alexis Glass-Mason Sources Category:Technology Category:Species Category:Espheni Category:Season 5